


Small Comforts

by Slightlyterrified



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slightlyterrified/pseuds/Slightlyterrified
Summary: Months after the destruction of Starkiller base and the death of Han Solo, Kylo Ren, (once again going by Ben Solo) is settling back into life with the Resistance. It's been a long, tumultuous journey, but Ben wouldn't trade it for the world. To finally be with Poe again, it's more than he ever deserves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Made for DarkPilot Secret Santa 2016

Comfort wasn’t exactly something Ben was accustomed to. Sure, his quarters on the Starkiller base has been luxurious and accommodating (by Empire standards, at least) but he wasn’t used to being able to completely and utterly unwind, not like this. 

 

Compared to Starkiller, the D’Qar base was a complete and utter mess. Layered with grime and bursting at the seams with activity and movement, it was miles away from the uniform neatness of the empire. Though initially, Ben was uncomfortable with how casual everything at the Resistance base seemed to be, he’d grown (with not-so-subtle coaxing from both his mother and Poe) to appreciate the camaraderie between everyone. 

 

He still got looks everywhere he went, especially from the pilots and Finn, but the were less of unease and worry than they were general weariness. Even though Poe had charmed almost everyone at the base, it seemed he didn’t have such a great track record in bringing home partners. 

 

Ben had almost thought that Pava, one of the first pilots Poe introduced him too, was joking when she threatened to cut off a very particular limb if he so much as looked at Poe the wrong way. Given time, however, even Pava (whom he was now ‘allowed’ to call Jess) had grown to adopt what seemed like a grudging tolerance for him, after months of instance and persuasion on Poe’s behalf. 

 

And that brought Ben back to his current situation. He glanced down at the man sleeping underneath him. Ben was still baffled as to how he had fallen into some sort of domestic bliss with him. Poe was small, almost comically so compared to Ben’s lanky frame, and his curly, dark hair framed his face in the most non-threatening way possible. Cuddled into Ben’s arms and snoring softly, Poe looked so gentle, so easily breakable. But when it came to Poe, looks were oh-so deceiving. 

 

When he had first been captured and brought to D’Qar, Ben could barely look Poe in the eyes. Though it was obvious that Poe was trying to be polite, he skirted around him and purposely never spent more than 30 seconds alone with him at a time. It pained Ben to see his childhood friend be so utterly disgusted with him, but he resigned himself to accepting that were just some friendships that he wouldn’t be able to rebuild.

 

After everything he’d done to Poe, that was what he’d expected. He had not expected, however, when Poe cornered him one day, and after a few moments of nervous, uncertain silence, backed him into a wall in an alcove of the barracks, and kissed him. 

 

Their relationship was still rocky, and he’d gotten the shovel talk from pretty much everyone on the base (including Finn, aforementioned Pava, and BB-8, and even a meaningful look from his mother) but both Ben and Poe knew that if it came down to it, Poe could handle himself. 

So Ben smiled, and relaxed, shutting his eyes and burying his nose into Poe’s curls. He couldn’t remember a time when he had felt this at home, this at peace, and he knew exactly why. He’d never had Poe.


End file.
